Conventionally, various azole compounds having an antifungal activity are known. For example, JP-A-60-218387 and JP-A-62-93227 (the term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application") disclose that the imidazole derivatives are useful as an antifungal agent. Furthermore, JP-A-2-275877 discloses that specified optically active compounds among the above imidazole derivatives have an antifungal activity against Trichophyton mentagrophytes about 1. 4 times the activity of racemates thereof.